Gravity
by chocolatechips84
Summary: Sometimes, gravity can be a great thing. It keeps you on the ground, and stops other stuff from floating around. At this point, it got really embarrassing. Slight DxS.
1. TOTAL Embarrassment

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I tend to think stuff in my mind to entertain myself, yet never feel like putting it into words. This is why I'm shocking myself. Originally a oneshot, but now it's a bit longer ;).**

* * *

**Gravity**

Chapter one: TOTAL embarrassment

Sometimes, gravity can be a great thing. It keeps you on the ground, and stops other stuff from floating around. At this point, it got really embarrassing.

"Sorry," I said, getting off of Sam and dusting myself off. Just because Dash thinks he's all that, he automatically has the right to push us around. It all started last period…

"So, class… Why am I not surprised? It seemed that yesterday's spelling test was beyond most of your knowledge… Maybe it would have helped to study, and _not _cheat?" Mr. Lancer droned, glaring at me and Dash.

"Mr. Lancer, please! I had… I was very busy! It's not exactly easy being-"

"Mr. Fenton, wasting time with your girlfriend" (he nodded towards Sam, who turned a slight shade of pink) "doesn't qualify as a valid excuse. And Dash, I expect better from you," he whispered something in Dash's ear, which made him go from smug to silent. He stared straight ahead at the wall, and frowned. Going back to Dash's face, he added, "besides, if you're going to cheat, at least cheat from a person who has a chance, like Ms. Manson," she had a bright smile. "_She_ still managed to find time despite all the fun she was having with you last night," turning back to me.

Both of us turned a dark red.

Tucker found the situation a comedy. Behind me, I could hear his muffled laughs. I was already thinking of ways to get him back.

After the embarrassing enough moments in class, Dash still wasn't _near_ satisfied. He had to punish me for our grade, of course.

"C'MERE, FEN-TOAST!"

I ran for the life of me. Sam was waiting for me and Tucker on the grass outside school, around where Ember had her out-of-nowhere concert a little while ago.

"Danny, wha-"

"NO TIME!" I yelled at her as I ran past her.


	2. A Different Perspective

Chapter two: a different perspective

I was just chilling around, waiting for Danny and Tucker to finally show up. Everyone always says Danny and I are dating, including teachers. It's SO ANNOYING. It's so obvious that we don't like each other, so why won't they just shut up already?

On another note, it really was a nice day. I was about to sit down on the grass when Danny ran past me. I figured it was Dash chasing him about their grade. Gosh, if Dash would only realize that Danny isn't the genius of the class, he would stop copying his tests, thus stop chasing him as often.

"Danny, wha-"

"NO TIME!" was his reply. Kwan and the other bullies saw Danny running, and surrounded him. He ran right into that one.

"Hey, what do ya think we should do wid 'im?" asked a rough-voiced one.

"He was obviously running from something. What do you say we keep him here? Stick around with him, and make sure he gets what he deserves?" replied a tan one.

As if on cue, Dash came running in. "So, finally got you cornered, huh, Fen-turd?"

I couldn't just leave Danny to fend for himself. I ran into the circle, pushing through the stereotypical bunch of jocks. I mustered up my meanest face, and yelled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"


	3. She HAD to do that

Chapter three: She just HAD to do that…

"Oh look, Fen-tons-o'-fun, it's your girlfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Oh whatever," yawned Dash. "If that's true, what are you guys doing on the ground together?" At that moment, Dash pushed Sam down with ease. Just as she was practically back on her feet, Dash pushed me into her. It took me a few moments to realize where I was, but Sam's reaction was immediate. "Uhh… Danny? Could you get off me, NOW?"

"Sorry," I replied, brushing myself off. I was a bit pink, and the jocks were all laughing non-stop. I helped Sam brush off hard to reach places, like her back, when Tucker showed up. "Um, guys? Wha- what just happened?"

The whole story had just hit me. I realized exactly what Dash was attempting, and figured it wasn't for Tuck's knowledge. Instead, I started the payback.

* * *

**I know, lame ending. Comment all you want, but be decent. Constructive criticism accepted, and encouraged.**


End file.
